versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Swamp Thing
Swamp Thing is a fictional superhero in comic books published by American company, DC Comics. A humanoid/plant elemental creature that is a protector of both humanity and nature, residing in Louisiana. Background In a secret facility located in the Louisiana swamp lands, scientist Alec Holland and his wife Linda invented a Bio-Restorative Formula that would solve any nations' food shortage problems. Ferrett and Bruno - thugs working for Nathan Ellery - barged into Alec's lab, knocked him out, and planted a bomb in the facility. Alec woke up just as the bomb exploded, and in flames, he ran into the swamp. His body had been drenched in the bio-restorative formula, and this affected the plant life of the swamp, imbuing it with Alec's consciousness and memories. The newly conscious plant life formed a semblance of a human form and rose up from the bog as the Swamp Thing, the latest in a long line of Earth elementals created when The Green was in need of protection. The monstrous Swamp Thing can control every iota of plant life on this planet, from the fungus on stale bread to forests of towering oaks. Superhumanly strong and grotesque, he can grow himself a full array of titanic bodies from even the tiniest sprout of green. A living embodiment of the power and terror in our environment, the Swamp Thing protects both humanity and the environment—usually from each other. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Described as being one with the World / Universe multiple times, and holds control over the forces that make up Creation. Fought and defeated Anton Arcane when, according to the Monitor, the latter had become as powerful as Trigon and the Spectre. Easily warped and remade the entirety of the Green with a hand gesture, the Green being a metaphysical realm connected to all separate timelines of Creation, and which was unaffected by the collapse of the Pre-Crisis Multiverse. Has consistently shown to be equal to or above the likes of Superman, Captain Atom, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and many other high-tier DC heralds) | High Dimensional Level (Exists as a Higher-Dimensional Conceptual Being beyond all creation and all Metaphysical Parliaments), possibly far higher (Was said to be comparable in power to The Voice. The Word said that he nearly replaced God) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light '''(His astral form can travel at the speed of light. Flew across galaxies. Hits Rotling Kid Flash. Should at least be comparable if not superior to Superman and Wonder Woman, as a result he should undoubtedly scales to a number of speed feats on this level) |''' Omnipresent ' 'Durability: Likely Multiverse Level+ (Tanked the Anti-Monitor's Multiversal-wiping attack. As long as The Green exist, Swamp Thing can regenerate from absolutely any level of destruction, making him nearly impossible to be killed)' '|''' High Dimensional Level', possibly '''far higher' Hax: Non-Corporeal, Nigh-Omnipresence, Reality Warping, Biological Manipulation, Telepathy, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Intangibility, Blood Manipulation and Death Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Absorption, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, BFR via Teleportation, Possession, Healing/Resurrection, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality; Resistance to Cosmic-level Magic, Possession, Pain & Heat Manipulation, Reality-Warping, Immunity to Time Manipulation and Telepathy | As before, as well as Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Conceptual Manipulation, Omnipresence (Either Planetary or Universal, though on a Conceptual Level), Nigh-Omniscience Intelligence: Vastly Superhuman | Nigh-Omniscient Stamina: Infinite | Infinite Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Elemental: His body is composed of sentient vegetable matter. ** Self-Sustenance: The ability to nourish oneself, typically via an external energy source. In Swamp Thing's case, likely through a form of photosynthesis and composting. ** Superhuman Strength: The Swamp Thing's strength level is directly tied to his connection to the Earth. Occupying his most commonly used body, the Swamp Thing is capable of lifting volumes of mass many times greater than his own body weight. With additional power supplied to him by The Green, his ultimate strength level is nearly incalculable, dependent entirely on The Green's health. * Elemental Control: The Swamp Thing has complete mastery over all forms of plant life and can command vegetative matter to do his bidding. Through this power, he is in constant communication with the very essence of the Earth, and serves as the Plant Elemental for the entire planet. Swamp thing was also formally the elemental of "all" the elements including Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Flesh. * Chlorokinesis: The ability to commune with plant life and to control its growth and form. He can summon forth vines to entangle or snare, and so on. He has threatened on more than one occasion to cause the microscopic flora within his enemies bodies to grow out and kill them from the inside. Once, he made a replica of a entire city, complete with animated persons (talking, walking, acting and with natural colors) and houses in each detail, only with his plant-powers. ** Astral Projection: Swamp Thing's essence can abandon his body, traveling through The Green, and grow a new body in other region, made with endemic plant matter. (For example, in a desert, he could create a body made with cactus). *** Possession: Once he housed his essence inside Contantine's body, controling all his acts; He did it to mate with Abigail, and she became pregnant with Tefé. (Constantine is extremely resentful of the Swamp Thing's lack of ethics on this occasion.) ** Bio-Fission: Swamp Thing can grow multiple copies of himself, but these are only animated vegetable constructs, which have no actions without direct orders from Swamp Thing. ** Enhanced Intellect: Swamp Thing can enhance his mental capacities by growing a giant model of a organic brain, and then attaching that brain to his head. It take circa 2 hours in which Swamp Thing cannot move until the brain is disconnected.38 ** Illusion Casting: Swamp Thing can grow orange tubers in his body; when eaten, it causes the victim to experience illusions (good and honest persons will have relaxing illusions; evil persons will have painful and terrifying illusions). ** Immortality: Theoretically so long as there is some vestige of plant life anywhere in the universe, the Swamp Thing will always have a vehicle through which to house his consciousness, rendering him effectively immortal. ** Size Alteration ** Regeneration ** Resurrection: The Swamp Thing houses his conscious mind inside of a humanoid body made up of compacted flora and vegetable material. At will, he can abandon this form and take up residence inside of another shell, grown from any plant life in any location. Even if the body he is currently occupying is destroyed, Alec's mind lives on in The Green, and will reconstitute a newly grown body. The Swamp Thing operated for several years before he even became aware of this ability. Eventually, it was the occultist John Constantine who revealed Swamp Thing's elemental nature to him, and instructed him in reconstituting his body Key Base | God Swamp Thing Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Holds open the mouth of a giant Rotling shark * His wings provide enough lift to keep a large robot in the air * Easily destroy's machines that are described as the most powerful on the planet * Lifts the entire castle of Camelot * Holds down Aquaman * Tears apart the Monkey King without much effort * Knocks Etrigan down in one punch * Holds down and one-shots Captain Atom * Holds back Superman * Casually grabs and destroys a Rannian hovercraft * Quickly destroys a large factory while containing its toxic waste * Traps Etrigan * Wrestles with Aquaman * His punches hurts Superman * Punches through aforementioned Machines * Restrains Wonder Woman with little effort * His vines are strong enough to hold himself and the rest of Justice League Dark from a tear into the Between, in essence and uber black hole, temporarily * Tore apart the Machine Parliament's Avatar * Defeated Superman Speed/Reactions * Ducks under a bullet * Matches Etrigan's reaction speed * Vines grow fast enough to catch a speeding car * His conscious body flew to other planets * Keeps pace with Superman * Reacts to Wonder Woman * Outpacing several machine soldiers, using rocket boosters and demon mercenaries * Seeder teleported Swamp Thing to the moon, but moments later, his consciousness sent him back to Earth where he originally stood Durability/Endurance * He is bullet proof * Survives a full body impalement * Survives a beating from Sethe, the embodiment of decay * Takes repeated hits from Rotling Superboy * Post-Rotworld his body is now made of pure plant * Immune to human afflicting poisons * Durable enough to survive a heat beam blast * Regenerate in seconds after having his head blown off * Become the earth itself * The Green's entire connection to the earthly plane as well as his body were destroyed by the Machines, but he forced a new gate to form * Forms a shield potent enough to absorb damage from high grade energy weapons * Capucine in his body shrugs off a hit from Etrigan's hellfire * Tanks blows from a pissed off Wonder Woman * Purges himself of extradimensional energy by tapping into the Green * Takes a punch from Superman * Heals from being ripped in half * Survived a blast from an amped Sargon * Took a beating from an amped Grundy * Allows Batman to punch through him to trap him * Thanagarian Nth Metal Axe can’t completely cut through him * Tanks a blast from Superman's heat vision * Takes the brunt of all of a Nightmare Nurse-Possessed Zatanna and grows back in an instant * Even when the universe has ended, when the only piece of reality left is the House of Mystery, he can still come back in some form * Survived getting absorbed by Pralaya, the Goddess of the Void and being "consigned to nonexistence" Skill/Intelligence * As Alec Holland, he is one of the most accomplished scientists and biologists in the world * As Alec Holland, developed a formula that would solve world hunger with his now deceased-wife, Linda * Developed a formula that would solve all the worlds problems * Loved by Abigail Arcane despite his monstrous-looking appearance * Founding member of the Justice League Dark * In a weakened state he still holds his ground fairly well against an amped Fluornic Man * Swamp Thing holds his own against a demon called the Monkey King who was beating Etrigan * Quickly beats the Brujeria * Casually defeats Sargon * Evenly fought against his doppelganger * Beats the Avatar of the Earth * A golem possessing all of Swamp Things powers quickly murders the entire population of a Nazi Earth * Defeats Tefé handidly * Has restored creation on one separate occasion, that shall be mention in this bio * The protector of the Green * Has bested Batman, even with prep time * Became a White Lantern and saved the Earth * Has bested Solomon Grundy, the avatar of the Rot * The Green's greatest champion * The Lords of Hell fear Swamp Thing's power Weaknesses * Needs the Green to survive, if it is destroyed in all the universes it exists in, Swamp Thing will cease to exist * Mentally blocks himself from using his full power * Pollution Sources * Swamp Thing | DC Database * Swamp Thing | Vs Battle Wiki * Swamp Thing Revision/Respect Thread | Vs Battle Wiki * Respect Swamp Thing (Pre-Flashpoint) | Reddit Respect Thread * Respect Swamp Thing (New 52/Rebirth) | Reddit Respect Thread * Swamp Thing Rises for a Death Battle! | Deviantart (Swamp Thing Bio by BangJang96) * The Strange Powers of the Swamp Thing | YouTube Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress:Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Warner Bros. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reality Warpers